Rumors
by SapphoAndCyanide
Summary: There's a rumor going around the lab...CS. OneShot


…/…/…/…/…/…/…

…/…/…/…/…/…/…

**Summary: There's a rumor going around the lab…CS,OneShot.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

…/…/…/…/…/…/…

Greg Sanders practically bounced into the break room when he realized that Sara was in the room. He threw himself onto the couch where the brunette was currently reading a science magazine and sipping coffee.

"Hiya," Greg somehow managed to greet in between the giant grin that could have been glued to his face.

Sara eyed him uncertainly. "Hey Greg, what's goin on? You seem…_happy_." She turned back to her reading.

Happy was an understatement. The former lab rat looked more excited than Grissom when he got a new bug for his collection.

The younger CSI sat on his knees and turned to face Sara, still smiling. "I know something you don't know." He taunted in a sing-song voice. "Well technically, I'm sure you know. It's just that, up until just now, you didn't _know _I _knew_!"

"Uh huh," Sara seemed uninterested, brown eyes still glued to her magazine. "And what's that?" she took a long sip of the coffee.

"You and Catherine slept together…"

Sara could have sprayed a stream off still slightly hot caffeine all over Greg's face, but she swallowed hard and tossed the magazine to the side, she turned and faced the man.

"What?!" It sounded like she had swallowed helium.

"C'mon Sar!" Greg swatted her arm playfully. "You don't gotta hide it anymore, the whole lab knows!"

"What?!" That seemed to be the only word in Sara's vocabulary at the moment, and her voice kept getting higher each time she said it. Her hand had a death grip on the arm of the couch.

Greg eyed his friend prudently for a minute before muttering. "You- _didn't_-sleep with Catherine, did you?"

"What?!" There was that word again. "N-no! Who on earth has been saying that?!" She paused. "You didn't tell anyone I liked Catherine, did you?! Oh god, you did! That's why people are saying it!"

"I didn't tell anyone! Honest! I swore I wouldn't tell a living soul, and I'm a man of my word. Although, a couple of the bodies at the morgue may have overheard a tidbit or two, but as they say "Dead men tell no tales" so, uh, that narrows them out."

She resisted the urge to grab by the collar and shake him good and hard.

She gritted her teeth. "Not funny Sanders."

The former lab rat rested a reassuring hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Ok, sweetie just calm down ok. I don't need you having an aneurysm on me here. Deep breathes…"

Sara bit the inside of her cheek. "Who told you that Catherine and I slept together?" She tried to keep the terror out of her voice. After all, she didn't like people knowing about her private life, and she _certainly_ didn't need them knowing what she thought about when she was alone in bed….

Greg shrugged. "No one, I overheard some of the Lab Techs talking about it when shift first started. I thought you let something slip to Nick or Warrick…"

Sara whimpered in frustration. "Greg, Catherine has no idea how I feel about her. I'm sure she does now, thanks to some asshole, but we_ really _have never messed around. She's totally straight, remember?"

"As far as we know, we've just never _seen_ her with a woman. She could just be sneaky like that and wants to keep it a secret…Like you."

"Regardless Greg, I can't face her now! She's bound to of heard this, and I can already tell she's going to try to pin this mess on me!" She buried her head in her hands in defeat. "I'm so dead." She muttered.

Greg sighed, trying to think of a plan…he had it! "I'll take the fall…"

Sara looked up. "Huh?"

"Ya, I'll just tell Catherine I said it as a joke. She's gotta believe it."

The brunette shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks Greggo. I think I'd rather just find the idiot who started this and skin him alive."

Greg gulped. "Hate to be the poor soul who crosses you."

Sara smirked at Greg's quip. "Hey, just out of curiosity, what exactly did you hear?"

He thought for a minute. "Um, well, I heard that someone heard you two in the showers, and in the garage, and in the back of Cath's Denali…"

"Wow," Sara had to admit, she had definitely pictured the first two, but the Denali was a first… "I woulda picked the desk in her office myself, but that's just me." She couldn't help but admit even though she knew she was dead when the older woman found her.

Greg smiled, obviously agreeing with Sara's comment. Suddenly his gaze fell over the brunette's shoulder, where the door was. He went from beet red to pale as a ghost in 10 seconds flat.

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Greggo? What's the…" She turned her head to follow his gaze and almost swallowed her tongue when she saw the topic of conversation leaning in the doorway, arms crossed, with an amused smirk on her lips. "…matter?" She finished the sentence slowly.

"Uh," Greg shot up and started to leave. "I gotta, um…go—somewhere else." He gave Sara an apologetic glance before he ran out, gaze plastered to the floor.

Sara stood up also. Trying to think of a better excuse to leave but found none. "Hey Cath, uh, how long you been standin there?" _'Please let them find the body and still be able to identify it as me!' _ She silently pleaded, preparing herself for the verbal beating of a lifetime.

The blonde was still smirking. "Oh, I came in right around the time our beloved Greg was rambling off all the placed you and I have supposedly been…"

Sara felt the color draining from her face in an instant…That meant that Catherine had heard her little comment. "Catherine, let me explain please. I-I didn't start the rumor, I swear! Greg had just told me about it!"

Catherine held up her hand to quiet the brunette and silently made her way over to her until they were close enough to be breathing the same air. "It's ok Sara." Her fingers picked up the necklace that was resting on Sara's chest and started playing with it, twisting the little pendant around her finger; causing the brunette's whole body to go numb. "Ya know, the shower idea was my favorite. That is, until I heard what you said about my desk." She bit her bottom lip and Sara thought she would pass out just from that simple act.

She finally remembered how to breathe and managed to choke out: "Really?"

The older CSI nodded, locking her blue eyes with Sara's brown ones to add to the effect.

"W-what about whoever started the rumor?"

Catherine let out a throaty chuckle that Sara was sure was the sexiest thing she had ever heard in her life.

"I'm the one who started the rumor."

Sara looked beyond confused, which caused Catherine to chuckle again. "I had to think of _some_ way to get your attention, Warrick suggested this method, and I'm glad he did because now I know that Sara Sidle likes me back." She swept both of her hands down to the brunette's waist and pulled her closer.

"But the whole lab knows." Sara protested in almost a whisper, afraid that if she talked any louder she would somehow shatter the whole moment, or wake up. She snaked her hands around Catherine's waist, mimicking her movements.

The blonde shook her head lightly. "Nope, just Greg and Rick."

The younger CSI smiled as realization struck her. "…I'm gonna kill him."

"Ok, just not before thanking him first."

Not being able to hold herself in check anymore, Catherine crashed her lips into Sara's. The kiss felt like it lasted an eternity but it only lasted a minute. They parted when oxygen became an issue.

Catherine still had her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath, when she heard Sara say in a throaty whisper in her ear: "I'm sure if we start now we could probably get through that list before shift ends."

"My office Sidle. Now."

_**THE END…**_

_Any good?_

_Nicole_


End file.
